


The Game We Play

by inactivelyverby



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: But mentions of oral, F/M, Mention of blood, Not smut per se, Songfic, Strong Language, dark-ish!fic, not nice slightly ooc Inuyasha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 00:18:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17477696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inactivelyverby/pseuds/inactivelyverby
Summary: Songfic/inpired by the songAlmost Told You That I Loved Youby Papa RoachWritten in 2009 for a friend who had a much darker take on Inuyasha and his relationship with Kagome.  While most of us in writing tend to cultivate and use his more human side and the emotions tied to that aspect of his heritage, she tended to focus more on his youkai personality and instincts.  After all, the beast within is able to surface from time to time, so it must be there, lurking beneath.If you're looking for cute and fluffy this ain't it, but as a writer I was challenged to see him from the other side of the coin and this is the result, one which I was reluctant to admit I enjoyed writing(sweats nervously).  Your opinions are greatly appreciated!





	The Game We Play

**_You know I love it when you're down on your knees  
And I'm a junky for the way that you please  
You shut me up when you swallow me down  
My back to the wall you're going to town_ **

You poor girl. Look at you, playing the part of a whore just to get what you want from me, trying to find some hint of an emotion you imagine I feel for you. I wonder what it must feel like, to act a part you never wished to play. Oh wait, I do. I've played the part of your little bitch for far too long, and it pleases me to know you've finally tired of the game. I knew your tricks... the coy glances, the 'accidental' access you gave my eyes to the forbidden depths beneath that ridiculous skirt, all the times when you ground into me as I carried you on my back.

Did you think me a fucking idiot? Did you really expect me to fold to your game, to be a victim of your smoldering eyes as they beckoned me to you? I'm sure even if I asked, you'd never admit that you expected me to come to you one day, practically crawling, begging for what you so blatantly wanted to give me. But it is a moot point; I knew your tactics, and when you found them ineffective, it was you who came crawling to me, acting every inch like a bitch in heat. A role you refused to play, until now. As I gaze down at you through heavy-lidded eyes and a victorious smirk on my face, I want nothing more than to ask you, "How does it taste?". And you would know, know that I wasn't talking about my dick that was paving its way down you soft, hot throat.

**_I almost told you that I loved you  
Thank god I didn't 'cause it would've been a lie  
I say the damnedest things when you're on top of me  
I almost told you that I loved you_ **

I know what you want, know why you come to me with defeat in your eyes as I cover you, claiming your pristine body. Deep down inside you know they would be empty words, devoid of any emotional charge past lust. Perhaps you feel if you give yourself to me, you can change me... tame me. Such lovely delusions you fool yourself with. Had I wanted to I could have taken you at a moment's whim, but then you'd never learn. Beads you may have on me, but that's where the control stops. A leash is nothing more than a facade that simply makes one feel in control of a wild animal, and like a wild animal at the end of it's rope, I'm going to show you what happens when a little girl plays with a feral dog. Giggles and smiles cannot dominate fangs and claws sweetness.

**_I hate to say it but it has to be said  
You look so fragile as I fuck with your head  
I know it shouldn't but it's getting me on  
If sex is the drug then what is the cost?_ **

You look so hopeful, like you've made a small victory. If only I could find the balls to explain the malicious smile I'm wearing, make you understand your vulnerability is so intoxicating I can barely control myself. I flirt with the idea of testing your limits, wondering in silent awe at what I know I could get away with. If I marred your flawless breast with my fangs, would you tell me to stop? I'd love to see you attempt it. If I dragged my claws down your back until dainty rivulets of crimson evidenced my carelessness, would you complain? Hah, hardly.

The knowledge that I could be allowed to desecrate you so, merely so you could have the semblance of something you couldn't handle even if it was given to you makes me shiver in anticipation for the morning to come, when you'll expect to wake up to the hanyou you've slowly created, while in reality your weakness has allowed the creature that I truly am to reclaim a bit of footing. I hope you feel this is worth your sanity; I'm relatively sure it won't survive the ride it's about to go on.

**_I'm not the one that you want, not the one that you need  
My love is like a fucking disease  
You can give me your hand, you can make your demands  
I'm the hardest motherfucker to please_ **

It was never me that you wanted, and I know this because you've never known **me**. You met **me** once, pinned to the tree where that bitch left me. It was **me** you ran from after you stupidly broke the spell, **me** that caused you to reek of fear, of complete and utter terror as I chased you with murderous intent etched into my face, **me** that intended to rake claws against your flesh until you were nothing but exquisite ribbons of bloody _ningen_. Since the moment you thrust this damnable subjugation upon me, you've only known what you've created. Perhaps you thought you were saving me, both from myself and from my past, but in reality, you are no better than Kikyo. Worse, in fact; at least she had the backbone to tell me she didn't like what I was.

You sit there with your pretty words, pretending that you accept me as I am as you mold me into what you want. The real me would destroy you given the chance; mind, body, and soul would be my plaything. That's what beasts do darling, they toy with their prey, batting them around long enough that the catch hopes that the beast will bore of the game and it will be set free. But hope is a beautiful thing when dashed to pieces more than once; it's all part of the game. That's why this victory lingers on my tongue even after the taste of you fades... you savor your "conquest" as I plan your destruction, and that's what makes me mouth your neck as I ride you, unsaid words traced onto your skin with deadly fangs and a tongue that could cut deeper than my claws.

Enjoy this moment and revel in the thought that you have come one step closer in getting what you want, because when you wake up, I'll show you what it is you're asking for.


End file.
